


废物不可怜

by 74lingcc



Series: 废物达米安（not have end）（一个坑） [3]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Gang Rape, Gore, Guro, Other, hurt dami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （猥亵后的第三弹）





	废物不可怜

废物不可怜

（猥亵后的第三弹）

迪克报警了，他以达米安年龄过小而在电话拒绝医院，死人的问题稍后再跟警局扯皮，逃跑犯人的捕捉是布鲁斯的事情，是蝙蝠侠的事情，他…他只能把达米安抱回家。  
格雷森在光天化日之下便服荡绳回去，他把外套脱下来抱住只有上衣的达米安，夜翼少有如此无法忍受的时候，达米安就在他怀里发抖，他托着达米安的手能感觉到衣服在往外渗血，有不知道多少人侵犯了达米安，他没敢去看伤口。格雷森感觉要疯了。  
“表扬我！”  
不…  
“放我下去！”  
不…  
达米安还在高兴，可他不想看到迪克那张惊慌与愤怒的臭脸，罗宾即使只有一只左手也能打乱夜翼的节奏，迪克不得已的在巷子里放下达米安，他差点摔倒，可还是跌荡的抱着小孩。  
“松开！无礼！下贱！”  
达米安正要趾高气扬的在地上走，他刚刚杀了两个人，肠子的裂口已经习惯了疼痛，那里本没有多少神经，达米安把流到小腿上的血蹭到迪克的衣服上去，这种感觉不舒服，他喜欢杀戮，可讨厌肮脏。  
但迪克还在抱着他，格雷森跪坐在地上，身体比罗宾还要抖，他把脸埋在达米安的背上，抱着的手越来越紧。  
“恶心！”  
达米安努力的推开迪克，力气不等的双手不太协调，但对方却因为他的话浑身震了一下，格雷森发怔的留着眼泪松开达米安，是啊…他会厌恶成年男性…他遭遇了那样的事情…  
“哈，懦弱！”  
达米安看到迪克哭的样子立刻表示了嘲笑，他踹开迪克那件裹着他的过大衣服，就这样露着一塌糊涂的下身往外就要走去，他无视了疼痛，现在只想继续杀戮，达米安的脑子装不住多少东西，可他觉得大部分人都可恨，他们无视他，看不起他，嘲笑他，这些都该死，他现在有一条手臂了，他能杀光那些家伙。  
格雷森还未能处理他过度的情绪，他还在那里坐着，看着达米安在转角的垃圾桶翻找，小孩子太矮了需要踮起脚的姿势能让他看到那里的伤势，血肉模糊，以及一小段的肠子往外翻着，还有别的伤口，可迪克却只是看着那里，大脑在悲伤，其余的神经在怪诞思考：达米安不会痛的吗。  
他不会痛，他还有余力的在翻垃圾桶，达米安想要武器，他不管那个让人作呕的气味，他在盖子的缝隙里看到闪光，对，一根生锈的铁管，他能用来打破三个人的头。  
“我安全了！我受够了！该死的蠢笨的无药可救的…你们全部…死去！”  
欺凌只有仇恨留下，达米安爱这个，他仿佛得到了无限的动力，似乎他生来就是为了复仇，小孩子心满意足，但夜翼已经反应过来了，他挨了三下棍子又达米安抱起来，他现在必须要赶快把这个不正常的孩子带回去。  
“放开！妨碍！你这个下贱的东西！”  
“我不会伤害你！达米安！”  
“我知道！知道！该死的！”  
达米安又往迪克的背部打了两下，可迪克却是不送手，他觉得如果这样能让达米安消气，那他还能再多挨几下。  
“无趣！太无趣了！”  
与笑脸蝙蝠侠合作的感觉似乎回来了，达米安扔下棍子，推了推迪克的头，他隐约知道这是个不错的家伙，他会妥协这个人。  
达米安又回到那种闷闷不乐的时候，他就是一条生气小狗，任由迪克把地上的衣服盖住，然后任由他把他带回家。

（然后布鲁斯那边是最最难写的了…很难揣摩啊


End file.
